Crimes of Fashion
July 20, 2018 October 3, 2018 October 8, 2018 October 12, 2018 October 26, 2018 November 1, 2018 November 1, 2018 November 1, 2018 November 19, 2018 November 19, 2018 November 22, 2018 |viewers = 1.19 million}} "Crimes of Fashion" is the twenty-seventh episode of the third season, and the one-hundred-twenty-eighth episode of The Loud House. Plot When Leni gets fired from her job due to missing scarves, Lincoln and Clyde take on the case as Ace and Jack. Synopsis Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack are in the Fortress of Solitaire where they are finally solving a case. Before Ace reveals the who did it, it goes back to Lincoln and Clyde who celebrate the fifth case their heroes have solved, only to be interrupted by Leni who is crying. When Lincoln and Clyde ask what happened, Leni reveals that during her job at Reiningers, her boss, Ms. Carmichael, called her to tell her something important. Leni mistook this as an invitation for a scavenger hunt when in reality, she is going to fire her. It turns out that Ms. Carmichael believes that Leni stole several scarves. After hearing her plight, Lincoln and Clyde decide to take the case. At the mall, Clyde and Lincoln start their investigation, only to be interrupted by Carmichael's son who wants to play with them as his mom is too busy to pay attention to him. While watching Gabby attempting to buy some scarves, Lincoln and Clyde assume instanly that she is the culprit, only to discover that she is actually attempting to buy them with her mom's credit card. After bumping into a stand of training bras which frustrates Fiona, Lincoln and Clyde see Scoots shoplifting some scarves. In an attempt to stop her, they make a tripwire made of clothes hanger only to fail, making both Lincoln and Clyde crash into a stand of fragrance which causes Fiona to be angry again. While thinking in a new plan, they discover Fiona running away holding a duffel bag which has a blue cloth. Assuming they have finally found the culprit, they call Ms. Carmichael, while dismissing her son again, at the parking lot, they make Fiona reveal that she actually bought a dress from the competitors store. Lincoln and Clyde disappointed in their failure, lament that they don't deserve wearing their costumes, only for Leni to state that a cape can also be a scarf, which causes Lincoln and Clyde to discover the real culprit. Back at the mall, they convince Ms. Carmichael to give them another chance. They ask her son if he wants to play superheroes with them, which causes him to lead them to his hideout, revealing that he was the one who took the scarves as he mistook them for capes. Realizing her mistake, she thanks Lincoln and Clyde. Back at her job, Leni encounters Ms. Carmichael who wants to apologize for firing Leni and asks her how can she make it up to her. Lincoln and Clyde later bump into Leni, who thanks the duo and tells them they got another case. While Lincoln and Clyde are celebrating their success, they once again bump into a stand with has sunglasses, angering Fiona once again. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Cristina Pucelli as Teen Girl *Grey Griffin as Scoots / Gabby's Mom *Andre Robinson as Clyde *Kari Wahlgren as Ms. Carmichael / Gabby *Alex Ryan as Fiona *Tucker Chandler as Carmichael's son Girl Jordan has no lines in the episode. Music Trivia *This episode's plot is connected to that of "Shop Girl", as Leni has a job at Reiningers. *This episode implies that Scoots has been married at least once during her life, since Clyde refers to her as Mrs. Scoots. *Lincoln mentions that Scoots was in mall jail, which traces back to "For Bros About to Rock". *When this episode first aired, it came on before its sister episode "Scales of Justice". References *''Crimes of Fashion'' - The title of this episode is a pun of , which refers to a violent crime, especially homicide, in which the perpetrator commits the act against someone because of sudden strong impulse such as sudden rage rather than as a premeditated crime. *'' '' - Music from the video game series plays throughout the episode starting from when Lincoln and Clyde start to find who stole the scarves. Errors *On the title card, Lincoln is missing one of his sideburns. Running Gags *Lincoln and Clyde knocking stuff over, and Fiona complaining about it. es:Crímenes de Moda id:Crimes of Fashion